No existe el hubiera
by AkiraD.WaterTrafalgar
Summary: One-shot inspirado en la convivencia que Sasuke y Hinata tuvieron en la película "Boruto the movie" mi retorcidamente lo acomodo de esta manera, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura conciencia. imagen de Pamiart :3
1. One-Shot 1: No existe el Hubiera

**Titulo;** No existe el "hubiera"

 **Nota:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

. **One-shot** inspirado en el encuentro de **"Boruto the movie"** Donde Hinata y Sasuke tuvieron una "platica intensa" (?)

 **. . . .**

No existe el _hubiera_...

Lo se, pero me gustaría que lo hiciera, me hubiera gustado poder cambiar el pasado.

Me _hubiera_ gustado que te enamoraras de mi.

Me _hubiera_ gustado haberme enamorado antes de ti.

Me _hubiera_ gustado haberte escogido.

Me _hubiera_ gustado haber sido tu prometido.

Me _hubiera_ gustado que te casarás conmigo.

Me _hubiera_ gustado haber sido tu primer hombre.

Me _hubiera_ gustado que fueras la madre de mis hijos.

Me _hubiera_ gustado poder amarte libremente.

Me _hubiera_ gustado despertar a tu lado.

Me _hubiera_ gustado besarte cada mañana.

Me _hubiera_ gustado mirarte todas los días.

La lista no terminaría, ya que me hubiera gustado haber cambiado mi vida por estar tú en la mía, no solo como la esposa de mi mejor amigo, no solo como una conocida.

Si no como la _señora Uchiha_.

 _Mi señora Uchiha._

No sabes cuanto desearía que el _hubiera_ existiera. Porque así podrías ser mía.

Me gustaría hacer un maldito jutsu y regresar el tipo y así ambos podríamos haber tener una historia.

Siempre que salgo de la aldea no es solo por la misión, quiero mantenerme alejado de ti, ambos ya tenemos un _hogar_... Una _familia._

Pero me _hubiera_ gustado si tu fueras _mi hogar_ y _mi familia_.

Después de no regresar en mucho tiempo vuelvo a esa aldea donde estas, donde nunca estará nuestro _hubiera_.

Busco al idiota de mi rubio amigo, pero tu recuerdo viene a mi mente, _quiero verte_.

No se como ni cuando pero me encontraba en la puerta de tú casa, ya sin dar vuelta atrás toque. Fui recibido rápidamente por tu hijo pensando que era el dobe de _tu marido_.

Boruto, dijo que era su nombre, entonces saliste, no tenia la esperanza de verte, pero lo hice, te veías tan _hermosa_ , tu larga melena se encontraba corta, pero aun así seguías tan hermosa como siempre.

Escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios era una dulce melodía, una simple palabra que me hacia resonar.

Tus blanquecinos ojos eran como los recordaba.

Para poder mirarte un poco más pregunte por el idiota de Naruto, sabia que él no se encontraba ahí, pero eras tu la razón de mi presencia esperando verte tan siquiera un segundo.

Cuando me dijiste su ya sabia localización opte por retirarme, por fuera me encontraba inexpresivo e indiferente, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias.

Me gusto verte.

Me gusto hablarte.

Pero mas me _hubiera_ gustado más besarte.

No existe el _hubiera_ , pero si lo hiciera, ambos tendríamos nuestra historia.

 **...**

 **...**

 **FIN**

 **...**

 **...**

Esos son los retorcidos sentimientos que yo "vi" en la intensa platica que tuvieron xD

Espero y le haya gustado

Imagen dibujada por pami(^.^)

 **By; Akira Fullbuster.**


	2. One-Shot 2: Tiempo

**Titulo;** Tiempo.

 **Nota:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **One-shot** De la continuación "No existe el Hubiera".

 **No** habrá otra continuación.

.

.

.

Se que no debo pensar en este tipo de cosas, tengo una hermosa familia conformada de un amoroso esposo y dos hermosos niños a los cuales amo con toda mi vida.

 _Él_ también tiene a su familia, una esposa y una hija.

Ambos tenemos algo que proteger aun si nuestra felicidad esta de por medio.

Con el _tiempo_ que tengo al estar sola en casa mi mente divaga en muchas. Pensamientos raros y absurdos para otros tal vez.

Con el _tiempo_ me di cuenta que tal vez me guste otra persona.

Con el _tiempo_ quise estar a su lado.

Con el _tiempo_ pensaba en él todos los días desde su regreso.

Con el _tiempo_ pensé en un mundo donde nosotros estuviéramos juntos.

Con el _tiempo_ comencé a desear su mirada.

Con el _tiempo_ deseé besar sus labios.

Con el _tiempo_ deseé ser su mujer.

Con el _tiempo_ deseé haber sido su esposa.

Con el _tiempo_ deseé ser su familia.

Con el _tiempo_ quise ser su apoyo.

Con el _tiempo_ quise estar a su lado.

Con el _tiempo_ me di cuenta de que es demasiado tarde.

Porque con el _tiempo_ descubrí que aún que ambos lo deseáramos no podemos estar juntos.

Porque el _tiempo_ pasa lentamente y me di cuenta de que _no_ puedo tenerte.

 _No_ puedo hablarte sin ninguna razón.

 _No_ puedo tocarte sin una razón.

 _No_ puedo verte si no estas en la villa.

 _No_ puedo quererte.

 _No_ puedo hacerlo.

 _No_ esta bien hacerlo.

Pero no me importaría pensar en el " _qué_ _dirán_ " si puedo estar a tu lado. Porque se que a ti tampoco te importaría.

Ambos sabemos lo que sentimos, ambos lo ocultamos, ambos nos deseamos, ambos queremos una cosa.

Tal vez con el _tiempo_ seria bueno que nosotros tuviéramos nuestra historia.

Seria bueno si el _hubiera_ existiera.

Así pudriera haberte dicho cuanto _te_ _amo_ y _deseo_ estar a tu lado.

Porque el _hubiera_ nos habría dado nuestra hermosa historia juntos.

Tal vez en un futuro cuando nuestra familia no nos necesiten tu y yo podríamos comenzar esta historia, pero una que no tenga un final.

Así siempre estaríamos escribiendo en ella hasta que la muerte venga por nosotros.

Espero y el _tiempo_ sea suficiente para escribir una larga y hermosa historia a tu lado.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

.

.

.

Continuación del One-Shot pasado ~

Ahora de parte de Hinata.

Espero y les guste.

Ya no escribiré mas, se suponía que era un One-Shot ;n;

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


End file.
